


Memories Of An Old Friend

by Wonderland_Reject



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Jaffa, Memories, Moonquest, Multi, Old Age, The Factory, jaffaquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys visit the old factory and take a walk down memory lane. After they get there in Moonquest. . . er Jaffaquest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Of An Old Friend

Night had once again fallen over the giant decaying monster of a factory. Lewis and Duncan had gone to bed a few hours ago, but Simon couldn't sleep. He, extremely carefully, tracked his way down to the first floor. Simon worked his way around the barrier blocking the front door, avoiding the teleportation magic, and made it to the outside. Simon walked onto the roof of what used to be the "worker dorms" and looked up at his half-lit face. He smiled as he remembered what it was like to first see that giant beacon of light in the shape of his face; he remembered being shocked, Simon never thought Duncan could do it.

Simon slowly walked over to the buried notice board with fond memories. He remembered first putting it up when the three of them had barely started building the factory. Simon also remembered Pig Island, and the craziness the board had to undergo durring that, he also wondered if Pig Island was still there. He hoped so.

~~!~~

Lewis woke up, noticing the darkness still around him, and then looked around for Simon. 

"Simon?" He whispered, not wanting to wake Duncan up.

Lewis climbed out of bed, deciding to go find the dwarf. He worked his way slowly down the levels, looking at the wreckage. Lewis decided he was kind of happy a witch found the place, because he was sure the factory would be in complete wreckage if she hadn't. He looked around the sorting level, kind of sad, that took him a really long time, but at least it was standing. Lewis finally made it to the first floor, making a quiet splash in the tiny pond the witch installed. 

"Simon?" He tried again, still no response.

Lewis made his way around the teleporter to the outside. Lewis spotted a small silhouette, "There you are Simon, where have you been?"

"Hey Lewis," Simon responded, "Look at this place, it's a mess!" Simon laughed sadly.

"Yeah it is, but hey, it's here," Lewis said, putting his arm around his friend.

"Yeah, yeah it is!" Remember that one time. . ." Simon started recapping his memories from the factory. There were a lot of memories, and the pair carried on laughing until dawn.

~~!~~

Duncan didn't have nearly as nice a night. Once Lewis was gone, he clambered down the levels, falling once or twice. Duncan finally got to the bottom of the factory, and silently snuck in the opposite direction his friends were. As Duncan snuck past Simon and Lewis, he heard them laugh, and he smiled. Sadly that smile didn't last long as he arrived at his castle to the north. He looked at the taint field leading up to his castle and almost shed a tear, all his hard work was in that castle.

He slowly started circling the field until he found the lake that held the dome that once held the taint. Duncan was surprised to see that the lake wasn't infected with the purple death, and dived in. Dawn was coming soon and he decided he couldn't stay long, and that he would just take a really quick look inside. Duncan really wished he didn't, as nothing inside was salvageable. His computers and chests and hard work was gone, and he couldn't even enter some of the castle as it was infected with the taint.

Duncan found a broken portal gun and began laughing hysterically, which led to tears. He quickly made a crafting table and a sign on which he wrote, 

Dear Castle, RIP You deserved better then the Purple Death

And with that, Duncan exited the castle and slowly made his way back to the broken factory. Dawn was just coming over the horizon, and he was relieved to hear Simon and Lewis still talking outside as he snuck back up to the pent house. Duncan quickly removed anything with any taint on it and shoved it behind the bookcase, deciding he would destroy it later. Soon he herd his friends making their way up the broken levels and finally settle into their own beds.

"Goodnight friends," Lewis whispered quietly as he drifted off.

"Goodnight," Duncan and Simon whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment your opinions and leave feedback, I love to hear it! Thanks!


End file.
